stormy night
by TheSaiyanPrincess
Summary: while the gang is trying to find some shelter from the storm they relize sango's not there! the story is better than summary promise plz r&r one-shot


The Inuyasha group was looking for shelter from the storm that was now pouring down upon them all. "If we don't find a place soon we'll all be deathly sick!" exclaimed Kagome after she sneezed. They were currently nearing a large town and they were sure that there would be a place there to stay.

"Wait!" said Miroku as they approached the town "where is Sango?!" "She was right behind you Miroku!" said Kagome "You guys go ahead and find a place for shelter while I find Sango." Miroku said as he started retracing his steps.

About thee minutes later Miroku found her, she was unconscious and had apparently tripped and hit her head on a rock, looking at a bump on her head. Miroku checked her, and to his relief she was not bleeding, or badly injured. He picked her up in his arms and started back.

It was now very dark and Miroku could hardly see anything. "Oh no! I can't be lost!" he said panicky. He frantically looked around to try to something familiar but there was nothing. But he did see a very dark whole in a stone. "A cave, we can stay in there, I can start a fire" he said as he walked over to it.

He entered the cave and placed Sango on the ground as he looked around for any kind wood. He finally found some and managed to get a fire going. He moved Sango close to the fire to warm up. They were both totally soaked. As Miroku looked around he saw chains on the wall to hook someone's wrists, "I guess this used to be some sort of prison or something." He said to himself.

After a while Sango stirred, Miroku jumped and went over to her side "Sango are you awake? Sango?" he asked "huh?" came his reply "Sango! How do feel? Are you alright?" he asked with worry in every feature of his body "I'm fine but.....how did I get in here? Sango asked

"You tripped and hit your head, I found you and I was going to go to the town we found and I kinda got lost so I brought you in here to keep you from getting too sick." He said glad she was okay. "Thank you, Miroku" she said slightly blushing. Miroku was extremely close to her and surprisingly he was not giving her rear a massage.

"I am glad that you were not hurt bad. You just have a slight bump on your head." He said, she put her hand up to her head and winced as she touched where she fell. "Thanks for saving me Miroku." She said again. "It was nothing." he said in return.

"Well I guess we should get some sleep, because we have to go find Inuyasha and Kagome in the morning" said Miroku "Ok" Sango replied as they both lied down and tried to get some shut eye.

After about ten minutes Sango whispered "Miroku are you still awake?" "Yeah, I can't sleep, you?" came his reply as they both sat up "No. For one it's too noisy outside with all the thunder and rain, and for two I can't seem to get something off my mind." She said "why can't you sleep?" "The same reasons you can't." he said

"What's on your mind?" she asked wonderingly. Miroku opened his mouth to say something but then shut it wondering where to start. "Sango can I ask you for advice?" he asked not looking at her. "Sure" he heard her say. "It's about a girl." He said still looking at the ground. Sango rolled her eyes and said "ok"

"I really like her, and I'm not sure if she likes me or not. Should I tell her my feelings for her or should I not?" he asked. Sango felt a pang of jealousy and said "Well I think you should tell her because she is probably waiting for you to te" she was cut off by Miroku saying "Sango?" "Yeah?" she answered looking over at him "I....I love you." He said looking at her hopefully.

For what seemed like hours to Miroku, Sango just sat there completely surprised then finally said "B-But what about all the other girls that you grope and ask to bear your children?" "Sango, with them there is no desire, no want. With you there is." He said.

"But what if we were together and you left me just because you see a pretty girl walk by?" Sango said, her eyes tearing up. "Sango. That would never happen, I love you too much." He said "You promise?" she asked looking him strait in the eyes.

"Yes" he said "I promise with all of my heart and soul. I Sango said as she looked around for something she could use. She spotted the love you." Sango smiled a smile that Miroku had never seen before as she said "I love you too." And she kissed him. Miroku was shocked at first but then leaned into the kiss as his hands started wandering down he back.

All too soon Sango broke away and said "Watch your hands, Monk" "Sorry Sango I can't help it." He said and smiled. "Hmmm" she said as she spotted the chains and smirked.

She stood up and Miroku did the same "What are you doing Sango?" he asked "oh nothing" she replied and suddenly Miroku found himself against the wall of the cave being kissed by Sango. And before he knew what was happening his hands were in the chains and Sango smirked into his lips.

She broke apart and smiled mischievously at him "Sango what is this for?" Miroku asked looking at his hands. "To keep your wandering hands from ruining the moment, why else?" she said "But Sango" he whined but was silenced by another kiss. Sango could hear Miroku struggling extremely hard against the chains to embrace her.

She giggled through his lips and pulled back. "You're never going to break them." She said "Sango, this is not fair!" he whined "just think of it as pay back." She said and again smirked "For what?" he asked "For all the times you've groped other women." She said "not for groping you?" Miroku asked "well that too." She said and blushed then again kissed him.

Miroku barely fought the chains this time; he knew he couldn't get out. Sango was having the time of her life. Her right hand was on his cheek and her left hand was on his chest. Miroku completely stopped fighting the chains and simply kissed her back.

She pulled back and through slight heavy breathing she smiled. "Sango please." Miroku whined. "Oh, okay, I guess you've had enough." She said as she took a hair pin from her head and began to pick the lock. As soon as she got both of Miroku's hands free, they were immediately wrapped around her waist and her lips were locked in yet again another kiss.

"Don't ever do that again." Miroku said as he broke the kiss. "Oh fine I won't" Sango agreed playfully "you know we should probably go to sleep now" she said "yeah I guess you're right" Miroku agreed reluctantly "Aren't you going to let me go?" Sango asked Miroku. "Of course not." Miroku answered and grinned. Sango rolled her eyes as they lay down. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms

Sango woke up to the sounds of birds singing their lovely morning wake up song. Sango blushed as she realized that Miroku was holding her around the waist very possessively. She tried to get up but the arms around her waist just tightened their hold.

She put her hand on Miroku's cheek and woke him up "Miroku I need to get up you have to let go of me." She said. Miroku looked up at her sleepily and let go of her waist as they both got up "I guess we should go find the others now." Said Miroku "yeah come on" she said as she headed out of the cave.

Miroku was right beside her holding her hand as they walked up to the village.

The end

So did you like it? Tell me what you think plz! x


End file.
